FFVII: Revival Complex
by Eveleech
Summary: 4 years have passed since the Deepground Incident. Planet Gaia has almost completely healed from its ordeal and civilization is at peace again. Cloud and his family of friends are living happy, stress-free lives and they hoped it would stay like that forever. But it all changes when the Planet is threatened again...


**To those who expected the next chapter of previous FFVII fanfic, I decided to start over from scratch. That's why I deleted FFVII:Revival Unit and I'm replacing it with this new story. I felt that the last story focused too little on the main** **cast of FFVII.**

 **"Seraph" is still the protagonist though.**

* * *

 **December 31st, 0013 to January 1st, 0014**

It was New Years' Eve in the city of Edge. Everyone was celebrating the night away as they counted down the clock for the new year. The streets were filled with colorful lights and confetti as the people bounded merrily about. The adults let their children stay up late to watch the fireworks and wait until midnight. The rest of the adults partied and drank the night away like they always did for celebrations.

In a particular bar/restaurant named Seventh Heaven, everyone inside was having the time of their lives. The bartender was mixing up a lot of drinks for her customers as they partied about to the music. Her friends helped tend to the bar while the customers continued partying on.

The bartender was tired, but content. It had been 4 years ever since the last war against a global threat. Ever since that war, the Planet had been recovering very well as of late. Vegetation has flourished around Planet Gaia for the first time ever since the shutdown of the Shinra Electric Power Company 7 years ago. That was the same company who brought her and her friends misery and pain. Once she and her friends shut down the company for good, life prospered around the Planet. But sadly, it was a bittersweet victory. A lot of people still died from Shinra's tyranny and the battle against Shinra's former top SOLDIER, Sephiroth. While she and her friends were imprisoned by Shinra, Sephiroth came from the dead and tried to severely wound the Planet to become a god. In the battle against Shinra and Sephiroth, one of her friends sadly lost her life. Her friend was the last of the Ancients and therefore the last hope to save the Planet. She was ruthlessly impaled through the stomach by Sephiroth while she was praying to protect the Planet from Meteor. Her heart still ached from her friend's death even 7 years later.

Even after they saved the Planet, a pandemic swept across the globe and infected its inhabitants with a seemingly incurable disease. One of her friends was infected with that disease and so did one of the orphans she'd taken in. Those who contracted that disease died within 5 months and did so painfully. Thankfully, both of her loved ones fought the disease long enough to be cured by the Lifestream-infused rainwater. Another global threat came a year after that, and thus more lives were lost. These rogue underground SOLDIERS took the lives of many in order to summon a WEAPON called OMEGA which would transport the Lifestream to another Planet, killing the Planet they were on. Fortunately, she and her friends stopped the WEAPON from taking the Lifestream just in time and therefore saved the Planet again.

After that, everyone resumed their daily lives. Edge grew and thrived without any interruptions during the 4-year gap. Midgar continued to be left as a ruins as a reminder of Shinra's misdeeds. Trees and flowers now flourished the streets in Edge, filling the city with colorful petals and leaves. Business was booming and the unemployment rate was kept at a low rate. Luckily for Seventh Heaven, it has been the most frequently visited place in all of Edge thanks to their hero-celebrity status. People often came to get their autographs and ask about the battles they fought. They still came to the bar for drinks, food, and the delivery service though. All of her customers often gave her and her friends massive tips to give their thanks for saving their lives multiple times. With all of that Gil piling up, she had just enough money to expand Seventh Heaven and make the bar look more posh than it was 4 years ago. She also had enough Gil to provide better living quarters for her friends living in the bar.

She was very glad that everyone's lives were at peace after all of the tragedies that occurred for the past several years. It was wishful thinking, but she hoped that nothing bad would happen from now on.

* * *

A man was riding on his motorcycle with a boy outside Edge. It was only an hour until midnight and they would soon go on the Shera to watch the fireworks during that time. But all of the others were either still on the way or they were busy working, so they had to wait.

The two of them had gone to the Sector 5 Church in Midgar earlier to pay their respects to the maiden who sacrificed herself to save the Planet. After that, they went to the cliff overlooking Midgar to pay their respects to the hero who sacrificed his life to protect his friend.

Both of them were very dear to the man and it broke his heart when they died in front of him. It took their assistance from the dead to help him move on from his guilt.

The good part was that the deceased souls were now at peace and that they would never be forgotten by their close friends.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Edge, a boy was lying still in a field of flowers. He was unconscious and unaware of what was going on around him. He wasn't wearing any clothes either and that left him exposed to the cold.

"Mmh..." The boy slightly moved his head.

The next thing he did was move his limbs a little, feeling the leaves and petals on his skin.

Slowly and carefully, the boy opened his eyes.

He first saw that he was in a flower field filled with all sorts of flowers. Heaving himself into a sitting position, he saw that it was night. It was so dark and cold that he clutched himself and shivered uncontrollably.

Standing on his own two feet, he saw a city with lights and a large, dilapidated city next to it.

Without hesitation, he took his first steps towards the city with the lights.

* * *

The man and the boy continued to speed around the area outside Edge on his motorcycle. They were all extra careful to not drive into the flowers and stay on the vacant dirt path. The flowers were a gift from the Planet, so they were treated with utmost reverence.

While the boy continued to stare out into the flower field, the man kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Cloud?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Denzel?" The man asked back.

"Do you think the next year will be a good one?" Denzel asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Cloud answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait! But I'm also kinda scared." Denzel truthfully admitted.

"There's nothing for you to be scared about. We all got your back." Cloud reassured him.

"Thanks, Cloud." Denzel said. "But I want to return the favor someday."

"You do that when you get older. Right now, you go and have fun." Cloud advised him.

"But Cloud, what if-"

But Cloud caught sight of a figure in front of them on the road.

"Hang on!" Cloud yelled to the two as he hit the brakes on the engine.

"AAH!" Denzel yelled as he held onto Cloud for dear life as the engine lurched to a stop.

The figure jumped back into the flower field when the motorcycle stopped just a few inches away from him/her.

Cloud and Denzel cautiously stepped off Fenrir and looked at the figure hiding in the shadows.

It was hard to see what the person looked like with him/her straying from the motorcycle's light. The person was still in the flower field and was standing in an alert position.

"Do not step on the flowers." Cloud told the shadowed figure sternly.

The figure then understood and then stepped off the flower field and onto the road. But he/she still kept his distance from Cloud and Denzel.

Denzel watched with concern behind Cloud's back as he tried to talk to the shadowed figure. The figure looked shorter than Denzel and confirmed that the stranger was a child.

"What were you doing out here all by yourself?" Cloud asked the shadowed figure.

The three of them waited nervously for the figure to speak.

After a seemingly long 15 seconds, the figure finally spoke.

"I don't know." The figure truthfully answered.

The prepubescent voice that came from him/her confirmed that the figure was a child.

"Where are your parents?" Cloud asked.

With an unexpected reaction, the child answered, "I don't know."

"Where's your mother and father?" Cloud clarified.

"I said I don't know." The figure said.

Cloud and Denzel grew worried about the state of the child.

Cloud continued asking him/her. "Do you remember who your parents are?"

The figure paused for a few seconds and then answered honestly, "I don't remember."

A red flag went off in Cloud's and Denzel's minds. No child would forget who their parents were and no good parent would leave their child outside in the dark. Something was clearly wrong with the kid.

Cloud asked another question to test his theory that the kid was amnesiac. "Do you know what your name is?"

The kid in the shadows paused again and then after a few seconds, he/she answered promptly, "No."

This confirmed to Cloud that the kid was amnesiac and was need of serious help. Cloud tried to approach the figure as carefully as he could.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bring you with us to Edge. My motorcycle is the fastest way we can get there. I promise." Cloud told the kid.

The kid still looked hesitant, but Cloud kept on persuading him/her.

"We'll get you somewhere to stay. We'll find your parents and then you won't have to worry about us anymore." Cloud told the kid.

The kid paused as if in thought. Slowly, he/she stepped into the motorcycle''s light.

Cloud and Denzel saw that the kid was completely naked and covered in dirt. The kid's exposed private parts confirmed he was a boy. The boy had a slender build and delicate features. He had almond-shaped brown eyes and short brown hair with two front bangs that ended at his chin.

If Cloud and Denzel didn't see the boy's privates, they might have mistaken him for a girl.

Cloud took off his coat while he tried his best not to look at the boy's nude body. He gave his coat to the boy and he accepted it gratefully. The boy draped Cloud's coat around him as Cloud and Denzel embarrassingly urged him on Fenrir.

Cloud sat in the front as always, Denzel sat behind him, and the mysterious boy sat behind Denzel.

"Hang on." Cloud told the amnesiac boy as he put on his goggles and Denzel put on his helmet.

The boy complied and the three set off to Edge.

* * *

The bartender at Seventh Heaven was closing up shop as she and her friends prepared for midnight.

"Whew! I'm worn out!" She said as she plopped down.

A preteen girl named Marlene helped massage her shoulders as she laid back in her chair.

"Aah...Thank you, Marlene." She said as she leaned into the massage. "By the way, you can really use a massage too."

"No thanks, Tifa. I'm okay! It's you who needs to rest more! You've been literally working the entire day!" Marlene cheerfully replied.

"Aw, that's sweet of you! But don't forget, you're still a kid and kids shouldn't be working themselves down to the bone too hard!" Tifa gently reminded her.

"Hey! I may still be a kid, but I'm not a pushover!" Marlene huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Hahaha!" Tifa laughed lightheartedly. "Of course you aren't! That's why we can always rely on you, Marlene!"

"Hahaha!" Marlene laughed along.

Marlene then felt a familiar pair of large hands on her hips.

"WHO'S MY LITTLE GIRL?!" The hands picked her up and swung her in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Marlene squealed as the man kept swinging around. "Me, of course!"

"That's right, baby!" The man stopped spinning her around to give her a large smooch on her forehead.

Marlene kissed him back on the nose. "I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" The man hugged her close to him.

 _Ding-dong!_ All of them were alerted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Marlene said as her father put her down and she went to get the door.

Marlene opened the door and found Cloud and Denzel with a boy covered with Cloud's coat.

"Cloud, Denzel? Who's this?" Marlene asked as Cloud and Denzel hurried the boy into the bar.

"We found him just outside of Edge. He doesn't know why he was there or who his parents are." Denzel filled in for Cloud as the latter hurried the boy upstairs.

Tifa quickly stood up from her chair and stared with worried eyes. "Wait...you don't mean he's..."

"Yeah, he has amnesia. I'm taking him upstairs so he can bathe and get some clothes on." Cloud promptly answered her.

When Cloud and the boy were in the bathroom, everyone else in the bar turned to Denzel with a concerned look on their faces.

"Denzel?" Marlene asked. "What's going on?"

After an awkward silence, Denzel answered,"Well, it all started when we happened to run into him somewhere outside Edge."

* * *

While Denzel filled in the rest of the blanks for the people downstairs, Cloud filled the bathtub with warm-hot water.

"Go settle in there and get yourself warm while I get you a towel and some spare clothes." Cloud told the boy.

The boy obeyed and slowly sank into the warm water until it covered his shoulders.

Cloud closed the bathroom door behind him while the boy laid back and relaxed himself.

He still had a lot of questions running through his head as he let his body thaw. How did he get there? Why was he there in the first place? Where are his parents? Who were his parents? And most importantly, who was he?

After a few minutes of contemplating, Cloud came back into the bathroom with a clean white towel, a black sweatshirt, a belt, and matching sweatpants.

"I don't have any clothes of your size, but I can take you shopping tomorrow for some clothes. It's New Years' Day tomorrow, so my friends and I are off. And don't worry about the prices, we all got that covered." Cloud told him.

The boy stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face and replied, "Thank you."

"Now let's get you fixed up." Cloud said as he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Cloud gently washed the dirt and grass off the boy's body first before shampooing and conditioning his hair.

When he was done, he rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of the boy's hair by dumping a bucket of clean water on his head.

Cloud then drained the bathtub water and rinsed the boy's body using the same bucket of water.

He dried the boy's hair and body with the towel before telling the boy to step out of the bathtub.

The boy was able to put on the clothes by himself without Cloud's assistance.

When they were done, they stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the bar to meet with the others.


End file.
